Potret
by Chilla
Summary: Aku memandangi potret Tim Tujuh sekali lagi. Dalam hati, aku berjanji tak akan mengucapkan 'sayonara' untuk dirinya. Karena mengucapkan selamat tinggal berarti perpisahan—dan tak akan ada pertemuan lagi untuk sesudahnya / Canon, Team Seven friendship. Untuk Ritard S Quint. Slight SasuSaku.


"Selamat tinggal..Sakura. Terima kasih untuk semuanya."

Aku tercekat ketika mendengar kata-kata itu. _Sasuke..._

Kata-kata, seribu kalimat yang ingin kunyatakan kepadanya membuncah begitu saja di dadaku, hingga terasa sesak. Namun—apa daya, lidahku mendadak kelu. Seperti ada seribu kupu-kupu bersayap patah yang mendadak menggelayut disana.

Dan ketika aku menyadarinya, itu sudah terlambat.

.

Hanya ada kegelapan—dan ilusi hampa yang melingkupiku.

.

.

.

_Ia sudah pergi._

* * *

**Selamat Tinggal, Alice**

.

.

Genre: _Angst/Friendship_  
Rate: T

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**A/N**: Canon. _Team Seven friendship_. This fic was made for Ritard S Quint. :)

.

Disarankan untuk membaca fanfiksi ini sambil mendengarkan lagu **JUJU - Mata Ashita**.

* * *

_._

_See you tomorrow…_  
_Without saying goodbye_  
_I can't answer you when you called me but—_

_._  
**_...Even we're far apart—I will continue to love you._**

_._

_._

(**JUJU - Mata Ashita**)

* * *

.

Ketika aku terbangun keesokan paginya, ia sudah pergi. Dua Jounin Konoha yang menemukanku mengatakan kalau aku tengah tertidur tanpa sadar di bangku kayu dekat pintu gerbang Konoha. Sepertinya karena pengaruh _genjutsu._

Dan aku tahu persis, siapa yang melakukannya.

Mereka mengantarku pulang—dan aku segera masuk ke kamar tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Dua Jounin itu sepertinya memberitahu Ibuku apa yang telah terjadi, dan untungnya—Ibuku mengerti. Ia tak mengetuk pintu kamarku, dan membiarkanku sendirian untuk beberapa waktu.

Karena memang itu yang kubutuhkan—untuk saat ini.

Aku meraih bantal dari pojok kasur, dan memeluknya erat. Bodohnya, aku tak mengerti apa yang kurasakan saat ini. _Sedih? Bingung? Kecewa? Menyesal?_

Entah, mungkin semuanya.

Kulepas ikatan _hitai-ate_ Konoha yang melilit kepalaku, dan menaruhnya di dipan. Entah apa yang kupikirkan, namun aku merasa itu adalah hal yang bagus. Aku tak ingin menangis dengan memakai pelindung kepala Konoha. Karena—seorang kunoichi tidak boleh lemah.

_Atau setidaknya, begitulah yang kudengar._

* * *

_._

Kakashi-sensei bilang kalau seorang shinobi meninggalkan desanya, maka ia melepas _hitai-ate_ yang dipakainya, dan mencoret lambang desa yang tertera disana dengan kunai. Mungkin sebagai simbol bahwa mereka sudah tak punya keterikatan lagi dengan desa itu.

_Apakah Sasuke akan melakukan hal yang sama?_

Aku memeluk bantalku lebih erat. Mudah-mudahan tidak. Aku tak tahu bagaimana pendapatnya tentang Konoha—namun, kalau suatu saat ia membenci desa ini, sepertinya itu merupakan hal yang mengecewakan untuk diketahui.

Aku menyentuh dahiku perlahan. Dingin.

Namun—aku bisa merasakan bekas kecupan yang tertinggal disana.

_Sasuke.._

Aku mengusap keningku, dan menghela nafas panjang. Air mataku pasti telah mengalir banyak malam itu, hingga saat ini—mataku terasa kering.

Tapi, untunglah.

Karena itu membuatku tak bisa menangis lagi..._setidaknya untuk saat ini._

* * *

_._

Ketika aku bertemu dengan Naruto di lapangan tempat Tim Tujuh biasa berlatih—ia hanya menatapku sekilas, sebelum kembali memalingkan pandangannya ke tanah berdebu di lapangan itu.

Aku mengerti maksud dari tatapannya.

Kuhampiri ia dengan langkah perlahan, dan duduk di sebelahnya. Aura suram melingkupi lapangan itu—atau setidaknya, begitulah yang aku rasakan.

Rasanya baru kemarin melihat Naruto dan Sasuke saling melakukan adu cepat melempar kunai di lapangan ini. Masih segar di ingatanku suara Naruto yang berteriak-teriak memprotes karena ia kalah—dan seringai Sasuke yang tampak puas dengan hasil yang diperolehnya.

Selalu begitu.

Dan aku seperti biasa maju ke tengah-tengah mereka untuk menghentikan keributan—atau lebih tepatnya, ocehan Naruto.

_Lagi-lagi, selalu begitu._

Aku menghela nafas, dan tercekat sesaat ketika mendengar suara Naruto di sebelahku yang berbisik memecah keheningan.

"Seandainya aku tahu ia akan pergi, tentu aku akan bersikap lebih baik padanya.."

Setelah itu, hanya ada suara angin yang bertiup gemerisik menerbangkan daun-daun kering.

"Maaf, Sakura-chan."

Aku terdiam.

Untuk apa minta maaf? Naruto tidak salah. Aku juga. Begitupun guru Kakashi.

_Jadi siapa yang patut disalahkan disini?_

Aku tercenung sesaat.

Ah ya, Kakak Sasuke. Siapa namanya..hm, kalau tidak salah, Uchiha Itachi.

Ya. Kalau ia tidak membunuh seluruh klannya, tentu Sasuke tak akan menderita seperti sekarang ini. Tentu Sasuke-kun akan tumbuh besar dengan baik, dan tak menjadi anak yang begitu pendiam seperti saat ini. Mungkin ia akan sedikit lebih banyak bicara. Tapi yang jelas, tak sampai begitu ramai seperti Naruto.

_Tapi.._

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Sebuah kenyataan yang pahit menohok dadaku.

Biarpun Uchiha Itachi disalahkan, tak akan ada yang berubah, kan? Klan Uchiha sudah terlanjur lenyap—hampir semuanya. Orangtua Sasuke sudah terlanjur meninggal.

Dan Sasuke sudah terlanjur pergi.

.

Sepertinya, mungkin menerima kenyataan adalah pilihan yang tersisa untukku. Untuk Naruto.

_Untuk kami berdua._

Aku mengulurkan tanganku ke arahnya, dan meletakkan jemariku di atas tangan Naruto yang terdiam di samping badannya.

Ia kelihatan terkejut.

"Sakura..?"

Aku hanya menatapnya lekat-lekat, tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Ia sepertinya mengerti maksud tatapanku.

Seandainya aku melihat Naruto dengan sudut pandang yang berbeda dari dulu...mungkin aku bisa mengerti dirinya secara lebih baik—

"Naruto..tak apa-apa. Jangan meminta maaf."

_..Namun untuk saat ini, itu sudah cukup._

* * *

_._

Aku pulang ketika hari sudah menjelang senja. Naruto dan aku berpisah di persimpangan jalan—dan kami saling mengangguk satu sama lain. Dalam diam.

Ibuku sedang memasak di lantai atas, sementara ayah sedang menghadiri pertemuan desa. Aku mengucapkan salam, dan segera masuk ke kamarku. Potret dari Tim Tujuh masih ada di atas lemari. Diam, dan membeku dalam keheningan.

Aku berhenti di depan potret itu, dan memandanginya.

_Sasuke..._

Aku menghela nafas. Sudah tak ada waktu lagi untuk bersedih. Segalanya sudah terjadi, dan Tim Tujuh sudah terpisah. Setidaknya, untuk saat ini.

Namun aku tak akan pernah mengucapkan selamat tinggal untuk Sasuke.

Kuraba kaca penutup potret itu perlahan, dalam hening. Ya, tak ada lagi waktu untuk menangis.

Semenjak pagi yang kuhabiskan bersama Naruto tadi—aku menyadari, kalau kami bertiga memang sudah tumbuh dewasa. Tak ada lagi waktu untuk bersikap cengeng, atau meminta tolong pada Kakashi-sensei untuk mendamaikan kami bertiga—jika terjadi konflik atau keributan dalam tim ini.

Dalam hening, aku menyadari—kalau dunia kanak-kanak milik kami sudah selesai. Waktunya membuka lembar baru dari babak kehidupan kami sebagai calon shinobi.

.

Tak ada lagi dunia khayalan yang indah—atau masa-masa saling bercanda dan bersaing dalam hal-hal konyol untuk satu sama lain. Lembar baru sudah terbuka, dan kini waktunya menghadapi kenyataan.

_Dan tak ada yang bilang kalau itu akan menjadi hal yang mudah._

Waktu dari masa kami sebagai kanak-kanak yang tak mandiri, dan belum bisa menentukan jalan yang akan ditempuh sudah habis.

_—Dan Naruto sepertinya juga menyadari hal itu._

Aku terdiam, dan memandangi potret Tim Tujuh sekali lagi.

Dalam hati, aku berjanji—kalau aku tak pernah mengucapkan '_Sayonara'_ untuk dirinya.

.

.

.

Karena mengucapkan selamat tinggal berarti perpisahan, dan tak akan ada pertemuan lagi untuk sesudahnya...

* * *

.**_..Mata ashita, Sasuke._**

* * *

.

.

.

**~ Selesai ~**

.

*_**Mata ashita**_: "Sampai jumpa lagi besok".

.

**Chira's notes: **Fanfiksi SasuSaku pertamaku yang di-_publish_ di akun ini. Judul diambil dari lagu **GUMI - Goodbye to Alice.**

Sebagai info, lagu itu sendiri mengisahkan tentang cerita seorang anak perempuan yang beranjak dewasa. '_Alice_' disini dilambangkan sebagai perwujudan dari dunia khayalan masa kecilnya, dan ia menyadari kalau di dunia yang akan dijalaninya ketika ia tumbuh dewasa, tak ada lagi tempat untuk bersantai dan berkhayal seperti seorang anak kecil.

.

Fanfiksi ini dibuat untuk **Ritard S Quint.** Semangat untuk tugas ngedata humasnya, ya! XD

.

**Thanks for reading. Have something to say? ^^v  
**


End file.
